Reflections
by Charlie Death
Summary: A short reflection of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship from Sasuke's point of view. SasuNaru yaoi.


When I first met him, I knew something was different. It could have been that stupid grin he always wears. Or perhaps it was that smug little walk he does where he puts his hands behind his head and leans back a little like he's in a chair as he walks. I'm not sure, but our relationship didn't start off too well.

We didn't see each other as friends, but more as rivals. Anything I have done and accomplished, he would drive himself to exaustion to reach. It seemed like a game for him. When we done our tree climbing skills exercise, I reached about twice his distance. Not too long after that he managed to start catching up. Back then, I sneered, secretly hating myself to see someone, that idiot no one likes, reach what I have gotten to, starting to match my power.

I didn't like the fact that we were put together in a team in the first place. I just thought of him as something that'll hold me back from reaching my goal. It wasn't just him I didn't like, that pink haired girl, Sakura was another set back. She seemed weaker than Naruto, especially in the battle field.

Now that I think about it, our rivalry back then seemed stupid. Always trying to beat each other at whatever we were doing. If we were eating together, we would have a small race to see who could eat more and how fast. We always ended up puking it up before we finished. If we didn't stop to puke, we probably would have ran outside and try to challange each other to another match, unsatisfied with the previous one.

In a way our rivalry was good. It seemed to bring out the best in us, giving us someone to focus in defeating, before we face who we really want to go against. But of course, we only saw each other as rivals, though he constantly called me his 'friend'. I often doubted that he meant that we were actual friends, we never acted like it. Naruto, he was always an idiot. Not knowing when to stop, that baka.

The turning point of our relationship mayhave been when I met Itachi after all these years. I lost horribly, getting trapped into a coma-like stasis, lost in the past. Reliving my clan's massacre over and over again in my head, slowly going insane. After, I don't know how long of being in the hospital, I slowly came out of it. I had glanced across the room to see my team and Shikamaru standing by my bed side.

Sakura wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder, going on how she worried about me. Naruto just stood there, his smile slowly fading, possibly imagining what I have been going through. He smiled again and said before he left, "Welcome back, Sasuke."

He's not so bad, once you think about it. Annoying but standable...barely. Even after that we were still set apart, but our contests began to fade. I ran away from Konoha and he came back searching for me. I have always wondered why he had until a while ago that is. I tried my best to get him to forget about me but it didn't work, he still persued me. I failed then, but now, I know better. I thought that back then, no one cared about me, and if they did there were being symapathetic. 'Oh poor Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan.' Ha! I was weak then but now I'm stronger, probably not strong enough to defeat 'him' but strong enough to carry on a new and better life than the one I had before.

I glance over to my side at the sleeping blond and smiled as I brushed the hair from his face. He was always cute when he was sleeping, and of course, cuter when we first met, and who is to say it isn't the same with me? Who would have ever guessed we wouled end up like this? It's kind of ironic once you think about it. Two rivals who seemed to dislike eachother a lot, turn out to be like this.

I glanced at the floor where two sets of clothes were roughly tossed to the floor and back to the sleeping blond next to me. Last night proved such a thing. Two rivals became lovers. Naruto stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Sasuke? What are you doing up?" Naruto asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I always got up before you. I'll go make breakfast." I answered as he gently kissed him on the forehead. I slipped on a pair of boxers and headed out the room. I turned back and looked Naruto had fallen back asleep in the bed and smiled. It was hard to believe that we would end up like this. I guess it's as our friend Neji used to say, 'You can never escape destiny'. Perhaps, this was our destiny.


End file.
